A molecular pathology resource center has been developed to coordinate the training of residents, intramural staff, and extramural scientists on the application of molecular pathology techniques to the study of cancer biology. The center provides a resource with tissue specimens for the analysis of gene expression in neoplasia. In addition, bench experience and didactic training in molecular techniques are provided, including nucleic acid and protein extraction, tissue handling, Northern blot, Southern blot, immunoblot, in situ hybridization, probe labeling, polymerase chain reaction, and ligase chain reaction. During this year, we provided support to a graduate student who completed her Ph.D. thesis, continued training of another graduate student, and initiated training of a Surgical Pathology Fellow and a Biotechnology Fellow.